Finally Meeting You
by hayella
Summary: Two popular 2nd year students, unaware of each other's existence, were led by fate to know each other. What happens when the boy searching for his destiny meets the girl avoiding hers? Will she still be able to escape?  Read to find out! ShinRan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan._**

* * *

**__****_

Chapter One: An Unfamiliar Name

"**MARK MY WORDS,**" she declared, yes "**declared**" was the right term since she said it with 100% certainty. She's so positive that it sounded like a king's order, a rule that will never be broken. And if someone tried to disagree, then that someone shall die.

Sonoko, knowing the continuation of what her best friend will say for the _nth time_ can't help but prepare for what's going to happen. She'd known her for a long time. They've been classmates and best friends since childhood. Her best friend's pretty (just like her as she claims), trust worthy, dependable, and strong. She's everything she could ask for a best friend in the entire world. She likes almost everything about her, everything except for one thing.

"**NEVER will I fall in love with any man**, **or if I do, then the guy must be perfect.** **Too bad,** **a perfect guy doesn't exist!**"

"Yes-yes…" Depressed, Sonoko pretended to agree, though her tone obviously shows the opposite.

"So-noko!" Ran protested after seeing her reaction.

"I get it Ran. You don't like boys. You'll never get yourself a boyfriend. You'll never dress cute for some guy. And the saddest part is I'll never get to be on a double date with my one and only best friend! Huh-hu-huuuu…" She cried, realistic enough for Ran to sympathize if she didn't know those were fake tears.

"Not that I don't like boys. It's okay for me to mingle with them. But-" she paused, and thought of words that will at least encourage her. Sonoko waited with expectation. "I just don't see myself with a guy, okay?"

"Yes I know, but come on Ran, you know what today is! Will you really let me down? You know I'll never choose an ugly guy for you. You trust me, don't you?" She begged, eager to make Ran come with her.

"Yes I do but-"

"Enough of the buts Ran Mouri!" Sonoko ordered, this time, determined to do it her way. "It's my birthday tomorrow and you're coming with me! Either that or I'll be really sad and spend my birthday without my best friend. God knows I really really don't want to spend my birthday without you!" She paused, once again, satisfied with her dramatic act. She really did her best this time. It's her birthday after all. And there's no way Ran's not coming with her in Tropical Land.

"Sonoko…"

"Ran, you know I'm dead serious. You're really planning to ditch me on my birthday?"

This left Ran speechless. She knew Sonoko's really excited. Tomorrow's her birthday_,_ _her BESTFRIEND's birthday, after all._

She tried to look at her again, and seeing as how her expression didn't change even the slightest, Ran Mouri, finally, with all her might and force, admitted defeat.

"No." She sighed. "You know I can't do that to you. Fine, I'll come. But make sure whoever he is he's at least half decent, alright?"

"YESSSS!"

"The things I'll do for you…" Ran murmured, as she was being hugged by a VERY happy Sonoko Suzuki who at that moment was jumping in glee.

"That's why I love you Ran! Now wait, let me think…hmmm." She paused for a moment, which became a long while, which ended up being minutes.

…hmmm

…hmmmm

…hmmmmmm

…hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….

"Sonoko?"

"Wait! I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Ran looked at her watch. It's 5:34 pm, not really the time to keep waiting, but what choice does she have?

"I got it!" With that loud of voice, even Ran was a little hopeful.

"Really? Who?"

Sonoko, despite seeing Ran's anticipation, showed her confident expression, walked around Ran. Finally, when she's behind her, she gave her a tap, bent lower to her ears, and whisper…

"The name is…"

Ran's anticipation aroused.

"Ku-do Shi-ni-chi."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Achoooo!" A certain mid-fielder sneezed, getting the attention of his newly recruited teammate who just transferred from Osaka. The two were on their way home, after ditching their cleaning duties.

"That's odd. Did you catch a cold?"

"I don't think so. My nose just felt itchy all of a sudden."

"Hmmm? Then maybe someone's talking about you."

"What? You actually believe that?"

"Well, it happened to me. Turns out, Kazuha was cursing me because I'm an hour late for a meeting."

"Hahaha! That sure sounded like something you'll do."

"Hey, don't laugh! It's not my fault. Whatever I do, she always gets mad anyway!"

"That's because you always does things that makes her pissed!"

"I can't help it. She's always getting on my nerves. Whenever I offer suggestions, she always disagrees. She always argues. She just isn't the type to admit defeat. Seriously, it pisses me off. You think so too, right Kudo?"

"Kudo?" He asked again only to notice he was being ignored.

"Kudo?"

"Kudo?"

Finally, seeing as it's hopeless to make him listen, he shifted his gaze to where his friend's eyes were focused on. As it turned out, he was busy staring at a questioning brown-haired girl, and her friend who was ignoring her.

"Who's that?" Shinichi finally spoke, pointing the curious girl.

"You mean the one on the left? She's the President of the Karate Team, Ran Mouri. As I heard from the guys in class, his father's a hopeless detective. Her mom's famous though, her mom's the lawyer Eri Kisaki."

"A..I can see the resemblance."

"I'm surprised you don't know her. 96% of the guys in class think she's cute. The 4% are of course, you, me, Kaito and Hakuba. Well, honesty we also think she is but we're not giving it too much attention."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Well... wait, are you interested in her? Should I text Kaito to do a background check?" Heiji asked casually as it's what they normally do to figure out things. They call it, **THEIR WAY **of doing things.

He was actually bringing out his cell phone when fortunately or not, Shinichi came up with something.

"No need. I'll do it myself."

* * *

A/N: I know I ended it just like that. And I'm warning you, updates might take me a while. But if you like the story, I will very much enjoy to work on it. Your review/s will let me know. God bless! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. A Message from the Author

**A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR**

To my readers:

I'm so sorry for not updating. To make up for it, I decided to update a message to you. I know it's been so long since I posted the first entry and probably some of you have forgotten the story. Still, if there are some of you who'd like me to finish this, then I'll gladly do so (Godwilling). So this is a chance to scold me for updating very late and tell me if you want an update. You can always PM me, but I'd rather you comment it in this story. Thank you very much and God bless!

Sincerely,

HFL


End file.
